mi angel
by marielitap-chanXDSasuSaku4ever
Summary: Este es un songfic sasusaku! La canción es muy linda, de veras!XDDangel de belinda....aqui estoy...tu tambien...


oOla!!!a toos!!!

Este es un songfic sasusaku!!! La canción es muy linda, de veras!!XDD

**Canción:** Ángel

**Artista:** Belinda

"**Mi Ángel"**

"_Aquí estoy, tú también, aunque sea la imaginación baby…"_

Aquí estoy… aun no me lo puedo creer… todo este tiempo que pasé junto a ti…todas las veces que solo me la pasaba pensando en ti… las veces que estuve para ti sin importarme en lo más mínimo mi vida…si…soy una idiota lo confieso…pero una idiota cegada por los sentimientos…cegada por el amor que tu nunca me supiste dar y yo siempre te di…

"_esta vez quiero ser, la luna llena que te espera y te ilumina.."_

Esta es mi historia… mi trágica historia donde soy victima de mis sentimientos…arg!...malditos sentimientos…tan solo era una niña...aquella primera vez que te vi…yo tenia tan solo 12 años…era una tonta enamorada a primera vista…de ti…pero tú…siempre tan serio, orgulloso, arrogante pedazo de hielo…pero aun asi te amaba..no…todavía te amo, no lo puedo negar.

Estuve muy contenta al saber que te quedarías en la misma ciudad donde yo vivía, y por si fuera poco te quedarías a vivir muy cerca de mi casa, bueno por no decir al lado de la mía…estaba muy feliz de saber que podría hacerme amiga tuya. Y sí!..lo logre…fue muy difícil acercarme a ti, sobretodo por esa barrera de hielo que encerraba tu corazón, pero aun así tú me dejaste entrar…nos hicimos los mejores amigos, íbamos al colegio siempre juntos, y nos la pasábamos bien…

"_como amiga te he sido fiel, ahora te llevo en la piel…"_

Pero, siempre tiene que haber un pero… yo te quería mucho, tú también me querías mucho pero no de la forma en que yo te adoraba…esa es la palabra; estaba completamente enamorada de ti…ja! Quién no lo estaría con ese cabello incomparable…negro con reflejos azules; esos ojos negros, profundos, intimidantes, sin expresión alguna…pero calidos,tu cara era…digo, es perfecta!..mas alto que yo, por una cabeza, tez blanca, cuerpo escultural, ese pecho tan bien formado, esos brazos fuertes con los que muchas veces me cargaste, aquellas veces que me enfermaba o me quedaba dormida en tu regazo, sentía que me abrazabas con cariño, como si de una muñeca frágil se tratara, pero debieron ser imaginaciones mías..

"_se que no va a suceder, pero lo puedo soñar…"_

Poco a poco me fui adentrando en tu duro corazón, y tú no dabas señales de que quisieses lo contrario, es más…yo era la única persona que sabía tanto de ti que tú mismo…ja ja…tan tonta era en ese entonces…yo siempre soñaba contigo…soñaba con poder estar a tu lado siempre, en la buenas y en las malas, como se dice en el matrimonio, ja!, matrimonio…en las locuras que pensaba, pensaba que algún día iría vestida de blanco al altar, y tú me esperarías allá y me jurarías amor eterno…sellando nuestro amor con un dulce beso…

"_te digo solo los dos como el aire que está, flotando libre en la inmensidad...oigo tu voz, sueño contigo, eres mi ángel de paz, déjame volar, a tu lado, yo por siempre quiero estar ,tus alas me llenan el alma…"_

Pero…aquí viene el pero de la historia…me enteré que te ibas de regreso a tu ciudad natal y probablemente te quedarías allá para siempre. Cuando me lo dijiste, yo quedé impactada, no supe decir un "no te vallas por favor, es que te quiero tanto ..", no, no te declaré mis sentimientos…por miedo, miedo a que me rechaces, te pedí mil razones de tu ida… y tú solo me dijiste "para protegerte de mi", ¿protegerme de él? Nunca lo comprendí, de que tendría que protegerme?, de su embriagante aroma?, de su "cariñosa" forma de ser?, de que mi amor no sea correspondido?; esta última pregunta era a la que más le temía, que todo este tiempo se haya ido a mierda, sí, a la mismísima mierda!, que te haya dado tanto amor y que tú solo me hayas dado apoyo de compañera…un te quiero escuché salir de tus perfectos labios, antes de perderte por la puerta que conducía hacía el avión en el que te ibas de la ciudad, y de mi vida.

"_tu sello de amor, lo llevo en la piel, ser solo amigos no es fácil, baby…"_

Después de haber sido tu mejor amiga durante un año, después de haberte dado tanto cariño, te ibas de mi lado, y yo…solo sufría, lloraba todas las noches en tu ausencia, recordando aquellos momentos en que ambos reíamos, llorábamos, peleábamos, todos esos momentos en que mi corazón rebosaba de alegría por estar a tu lado, en ese entonces comprendí que a pesar de mi corta edad, me había realmente enamorado, no era un capricho de adolescente, ni nada por el estilo…

Dos años después, dos años de sufrimiento convencí a mis padres de mandarme a "terminar el colegio y mi carrera" a tu ciudad, a Tokio. Les dije que quería estudiar en esa ciudad porque allí la educación era mucho mejor, y que podría elegir mi carrera y gradúame con el mejor título, y que me esforzaría mucho para que no tengan inconvenientes o molestias de mi parte, ellos dudaron pero acabaron aceptando. Mi corazón se lleno de esperanza y ansias de verte, quería saber que había sido de tu vida, cuánto habías crecido, te imaginaba, más alto y guapo. y no me equivoqué; al llegar tú me recibiste, te enteraste de mi llegada, y me fuiste a recoger y me diste posada en tu casa, al principio no quise aceptar , pero me convenciste de que tus padres siempre andaban de viaje y que habían unos cuartos desocupados, eso me alegró, el saber que aun me recordabas, que te preocupabas de mí, que me querías, pero no de la forma en que yo te quería.

"_despertar, es un dolor, si no es verdad lo que yo más quiero, y aún espero…"_

Todo continuó igual, éramos los mejores amigos, íbamos juntos al colegio, luego a la universidad, tú escogiste ingeniería de empresas, querías continuar la empresa de tu familia, y yo escogí medicina, me encantaba ver las caras de felicidad de los pacientes al ser curados. Tú me apoyabas en todo lo que podías, y yo…claro como siempre me preocupaba más de ti que de mi.

"_como amiga te he sido fiel, ahora te llevo en la piel…"_

Cada día que pasaba te veía más distante de mi. Me sentía tan tonta, al saber lo que hice contar de estar a tu lado, como por tanto tiempo traté de que el hielo que esconde tu corazón se derrita, de que me des un espacio en tu interior y me veas más que una amiga. Cada noche me ponía a pensar si este era un cuento de hadas donde el príncipe se terminaba enamorando de la princesa, o que esto era nada más que una ilusión de niña enamorada… lloraba cada vez que mi conciencia me decía que la segunda opción era la verdad, pero mi corazón decía lo contrario, y me llenaba de ilusiones que me cegaban aún más.

"_¿cuándo se va a terminar o cuándo se hará realidad?"_

Si… cuándo…eso siempre me lo cuestionaba, cuándo te ibas a fijar en mi, cuándo te ibas a dar cuenta de todo el amor que guardo para ti, cuándo?....

"_te digo solo los dos como el aire que está, flotando libre en la inmensidad...oigo tu voz, sueño contigo, eres mi ángel de paz, déjame volar, a tu lado, yo por siempre quiero estar ,tus alas me llenan el alma…"_

Comencé a perder la esperanza. Después de haber estado a tu lado, tan cerca de ti, 3 años, si...esos fueron los tres más dolorosos y confortantes años de mi vida. Confortante, porque a pesar de tu indiferencia hacia mis sentimientos estaba ahí, a tu lado , para darte mi ayuda, mi apoyo, y corazón. Pero…dolorosos ya que me enteré de que el tiempo en que no estuve a tu lado, cuando te fuiste de mi vida y de mi ciudad, habías tenido una novia, la cual se había ido por motivos familiares a otro país, y que había vuelto…Karin, ese era su nombre, rabia me da tan solo con pronunciarlo, esa fue la espina que desgarró mi corazón.

"_te digo solo los dos como el aire que está, flotando libre en la inmensidad...oigo tu voz, sueño contigo, eres mi ángel de paz, déjame volar, a tu lado, yo por siempre quiero estar ,tus alas me llenan el alma…"_

Tú como si nada, regresaste con ella, y sentía que te alejabas más de mi. En ese momento perdí todas, TODAS la esperanzas, en ese momento desperté de mi hermoso cuento de hadas, vi la realidad que estaba frente a mis ojos…llegué a pensar en que me había vuelto ciega al no darme cuenta antes…

y tomé una decisión por primera vez en mi vida decidí guiarme por mi conciencia, y ya no hacerle caso a ese adolorido corazón, me iría de esta ciudad, regresaría a mi hogar de donde nunca debí haber salido, me alejaría de ti, y de todo cosa que te recuerde, te borraría de mi corazón así tenga que arrancarlo por la mitad, asi tenga que quedar un espacio vacío el cual nunca se podrá llenar. Luego pensaría que le diría a mis padres al regresar.

"_tanto miedo tengo de perderte, tanto miedo de no verte más…"_

Cuando te hice saber mi apresurada decisión, no supe describir que sentías en ese momento, tu cara seguía igual de indiferente y fría, esos ojos que me derretían miraban al vacío como tratando de hallarle un fin.

"_aunque eres mi amigo, para mi algo más…"_

Esperaba que me dijeras un "no te vayas.." pero no fue así. Solo me preguntaste cuándo partiría y te dije que en dos días, trataba de buscar algún consuelo en tu mirar, pero no lo conseguía…me dolía tanto estar junto a ti y a la vez estar tan distante.

"_este bello secreto, mi corazón guardará.."_

Por segunda vez, no me atreví a declararte mis sentimientos, temía, que al no corresponderme perdería esta hermosa amistad que en tanto tiempo había logrado, y que pensarías que fui como todas las demás que besaban al suelo por donde tu pisabas, que era una de tus fans, que tenías en el cole, esas que me daban ganas de partirle el rostro cada vez que se te acercaban…

" _todo lo he soñado y era contigo.."_

Y aquí estoy, esta es la historia de cómo llegué aquí, a un aeropuerto, a la sala de espera, donde escuché como decía: "pasajeros del vuelo k137, por favor abordar el avión, esta a punto de salir, ultima llamada…". Como si me fuese a morir, las memorias de mi vida junto a ti pasó por mi mente. Miré por ultima vez a la ciudad que me había aventurado a venir solo para verte y estar cerca de ti, mi pasado.

"_te digo solo los dos como el aire que está, flotando libre en la inmensidad...oigo tu voz, sueño contigo, eres mi ángel de paz, déjame volar, a tu lado, yo por siempre quiero estar ,tus alas me llenan el alma…"_

Pero de pronto escucho que alguien me llama…

-Sakura..- escuchaba…

-Sakura…- cada vez se hacía mas cercana la voz; me giré y vi como te acercabas a mi…venías agitado, cansado como si hubieses estado de apuro, mi mente otra vez me estaba haciendo una mala jugada, pensé que era una más de las ilusiones, que siempre tenía…

-Sakura…- vi como te acercabas a mi y me tocabas el rostro… en ese momento reaccioné. Vi, mas bien sentí que eras real.

- Sakura, espera, no te vayas…te necesito a mi lado, no me dejes..no sa- no lo deje que termine de hablar y le pregunté

-Sasuke…tu me quieres…como amiga?-

Hubo un silencio que me estaba matando..

-no- eso fue lo único que escuché de ti, me dolió tanto que no pude aguantar más las lágrimas, lagrimas rebeldes bajaron por mi rostro..

-no te quiero como amiga, te quiero mucho más…-me sorprendí por tus palabras…me alzaste el rostro y con tus manos limpiaste mis lagrimas

"_te digo solo los dos como el aire que está, flotando libre en la inmensidad...oigo tu voz, sueño contigo, eres mi ángel de paz, déjame volar, a tu lado, yo por siempre quiero estar ,tus alas me llenan el alma…"_

-aquella vez que me fui de tu vida, te dije "me voy para protegerte de mi", la razón era porque, en esos momentos estaba confundido, no sabía lo que realmente sentía por ti, era un alegría, una cálida sensación que inundaba mi ser, pero sabía que tarde o temprano me iría de allá, así que por eso trataba de alejarme de ti, de ser indiferente, para que esa despedida no sea tan difícil para ambos; y luego busqué en otra mujer el amor que tu siempre me diste, pero me di cuenta que eso era imposible, me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de ti, y que nada en el mundo podía reemplazar todo el amor, cariño y dedicación que tú siempre me supiste dar, y que yo nunca te di…cuando viniste a mi…no sabes cuánto me alegró esa noticia, mi corazón rebosaba de alegría…pero no me atrevía a decirte mis sentimientos por miedo a perderte, que tonto fui, luego regreso Karin, la verdad, nunca me agradó, mas bien la odio… pero no me diste tiempo de explicarte…-yo estaba perdida en tu mirada, esas orbes oscuras que son como el mar…tan profundo…sentí que me acariciabas el rostro que aún estaba en tus manos…

-por eso te pido que no te vayas por favor, es que te quiero tanto..-esas, aquellas palabras fueron las mismas que esa vez no me atreví a decirte, y en ese momento recordé el porqué me había enamorado de ti, fue por tu fuerza y coraje, tu forma tan segura y decidida de ser, tu valentía…valentía que yo no tuve en todos estos años de amor correspondido sin darme cuenta y que tu si tuviste en estos momentos para decirme lo que he querido oir todos estos años…de alegrías y tristezas, de odio y amor, de dolor y conforte…mi marchito corazón se ilumino…

Me sacaste de mis pensamientos cuando me preguntaste:

-Sakura..tu me quieres?-estuve a punto de carcajearme, que si yo lo quería?, claro que no, yo lo amaba, lo adoraba con todo mi ser!!

-desde que te conocí…-fue lo único que dije antes de que tus labios sellaran amor eterno con los míos, en un dulce beso….si!, como en el matrimonio…. como en los cuentos de hadas…

Pero estaba segura que esto no era un cuento de hadas, ni una ilusión, ni mi imaginación….

Era REAL…

"_aquí estoy, tu también aunque sea mi imaginación, babe…"_

**Si!!!!! aLfin lo termine…(inner:ya era hora..)**

**Ustedes creen que quedo muy cursi?..(inner: claro…iugh!!!)**

**Naaaa…pero estuvo mui linda no??? Je je je se me da lo romantico….es que estos días anduve muy sentimental y escuché esta música y me inspire!!!**

**Ya saben….**

**REVIEWENME!!!!**

**Se despide….marie-chan!!!!**** forever sasusaku!!!!**


End file.
